poems
by iwillfreezeyouifyoutouchme
Summary: ok so this is a small little 2 shot with some PJO characters and some OC's.
1. Nico and faith

**Me: ok I didn't have any reason for writing these and I'm sorry this is not Percy Jackson. They might relate to it… actually, I'm ganna put it in one person's pov… ya that will work. So here it goes. I'm so sorry if my poems suck.**

** I blame you (Nico)**

_I blame you, for the blood that has been spilled._

_I blame you, for the tears the have fallen._

_I blame you, for the death you caused._

_I blame you, for the pain that's been shed._

_I blame you, for everything._

_how can you move on, without a good-bye?_

_why them, not just me?_

_what did they ever do?_

_I blame you, for the darkness that has come._

_I blame you, for the break._

_I blame you, for my blood that will be spilled._

**Pain (Faith)**

_The pain you caused me is all your fault. _

_It's all your fault you got in my heart._

_When I see you, I try to hide._

_I try to hide all my pain inside._

_My pain is what gives you delight, you laugh wall I cry._

_Now that I have shown you what I can be, there is no pain between you and me._

**Because of you (Faith)**

_because of you, I'm gone._

_because of you, I'm shattered from the world._

_because of you, I have no soul, no sprit, no heart._

_when you think that I'm alive, you abandoned me, but when I die, you weep like you ever cared!_

_I hate how we fight! I hate myself the most for letting you hurt me._

_you used to be kind, sweet, and loving._

_but darkness has destroyed you and left you a monster._

_because of me, I am dead._

**Me: I know it's not very long, and if you're wondering who Faith is, go and read my longest story. **

**Nico: DID YOU READ MY-**

**Me: no Nico I didn't read your diary, your face isn't hard to read.**

**Nico: ….**

** Faith: BITCH! (slaps Nico in the face)**

** Me& Faith: TAKE THAT PUNK!**

** Me: please review!**


	2. Percy and Grace

**Me: chapter twoooooooooooooo!**

**Jordan: if your wondering who faith or any other charectors r, go and read her story "missions" and "where my heart leads" **

**Percy: umm hi.**

**Rachel: Peeeeercccccyyyyys in loooooooooooooooove!**

**Me: with who!**

**Rachel: u**

**Me: (takes out a gun) PERCY JACKSON PREPARE TO DIE!**

**Percy: I LOVE ANNABETH! **

**Me: (puts gun down) impressive, not impressive, and you will not be a Jedi yet!**

**Jordan: did you watch starwars?**

**Faith: yup she did! She owns no charectors that r from the PJO series.**

**Me: on with the story!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Innocence (Percy)**

_ innocence, was my joy._

_it was my pure hope, but you broke it like is was a pesky string._

_like it mattered none at all._

_my innocence is_ _crushed, burned into pure hatred._

_I loved you, but will never love you again._

_I will miss you._

**I miss you (grace)**

_i miss you, feeling that i could tell you anything._

_i miss you, for comforting me when i was scared._

_i miss the times when we use to laugh, and tease each other._

_i miss you, you helped me with every burden i bared._

_i thought u listened, i thought u cared._

_but you left my to die, did you ever hear my cries of pain?_

_your gone, and ill never forget you._

_i miss you, did you just use me?_

_i miss you, what had happened, what had become of my dear friend?_

_i miss you, i will, forever and all ways._

**Do you hear me (Percy)**

_do you hear me, screaming out your name?_

_do you hear me, my tears falling to ground?_

_do you hear me, my cries of pain you left me with?_

_Did you ever love me!_

_i know now you never heard me, never listened._

_you will regret leaving me, you will be abandoned with no one to go to._

_yet ill always await you, wishing you'd hear me_

**broken from your life (grace)**

_i walked away, broken from your life._

_i was pushed away, broken from your life._

_i was blamed, broken from your life._

_now, in this world surounded by darkness, barly any sheild._

_i screamed, broken from your life._

_i was dead, broken from your life._

_i was rejected, broken from your life._

_you blamed me for something that wasnt my fault, you let me go tumbling over a cliff._

_how did you know, that this last word is for you._

_i forgive you_

**Me: OK who thought this was good? Cuz I think I could have done better.**

**Jordan: ya you've done better.**

**Percy: did you break into my room and look in my underwear draw? **

**Me: wow the guys r such wimps…**

**Faith: yup**

**Summer: no really?**

**Grace: total dooshes!**

**Annabeth: jack-**

**Me: BANANAS!**

**Every one but me: wtf!**

**Me: please r&r! thank you! And thank you to any one that's reviewing even though I have gotten none yet.**


End file.
